Various types of fluid filters, such as a swimming pool filter, have been developed in the past. An example of a filter 10 is shown in FIG. 1, which includes a vessel 12 with an inlet 14 for receiving fluid to be filtered and an outlet 16 for discharging filtered fluid from the vessel 12. The filter 10 also includes a filter cartridge 18 positioned within the vessel 12. In operation, fluid is directed into the interior of the filter cartridge 18 from the inlet 14 of the vessel 12. The fluid flows through the filter cartridge 18 into a hollow interior defined by the filter cartridge 18. After passing through the filter cartridge 18, the fluid is discharged from the vessel 12 through the outlet 16. The filtered-out particulate remains in the filter cartridge 18.
Filters are known to accumulate gas or air pockets at the top of the vessel, which can then be compressed when the filter is in operation and pressurized. This compressed air can generate thrust when depressurized quickly and can cause unsecured features on the filter to separate. Accordingly, some filters, such as the filter 10, are provided with a scavenger tube 20 in an attempt to reduce or to eliminate gas or air pockets from the top of the vessel 12. The scavenger tube 20 utilizes the venturi effect to remove gas or air pockets at a high flow rate.
It would be desirable to provide a filter that reduces or eliminates the accumulation of gas or air pockets at any flow rate.